This invention relates generally to controlling the locking and unlocking of doors; and more particularly concerns provision of highly compact and improved mechanism for enabling operating of latches and deadbolts, as from opposite sides of doors.
There is need for simple, highly compact, durable and efficient door locking and unlocking devices, where deadbolts and latches are to be operated, as from the inner and outer sides of doors. In particular, there is need for improvements in mechanism responsive to door handle turning, at the door inner side, with mechanism responsive to door unlocking at the door inner side, to secure both deadbolt release and door unlatching.